


【J軒】吃糖

by yu_jie



Category: Histroy3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【J軒】吃糖

某天，陳廷軒走在路上，看到不遠處有個婆婆正在撿地上掉落一地的水果，連忙跑過去幫忙

''哎呦小夥子你真懂事啊，婆婆沒什麼能給你，作為報答這裡有根棒棒糖就給你吃吧''，看到糖的陳廷軒眼睛就亮了，隨手接下了婆婆給他的糖，開心的道謝便拆開包裝開始吃，一蹦一跳的朝Jack家走去

當然，他沒有看到那位婆婆臉上浮現一抹詭異的微笑

到Jack家前的路口時，陳廷軒忽然覺得渾身燥熱，明明是剛下過雨的傍晚，天氣涼涼的還有點風，怎麼就突然那麼熱呢?將衣服扣子解開了兩顆，走到Jack家按門鈴時卻覺得後穴搔癢難耐，等Jack開門之後，性器居然有了抬頭的趨勢

''嗯...Jack我....好熱喔...''說完便往Jack身上撲，Jack感受到陳廷軒不尋常的體溫，疑惑的看著拼命往自己身上蹭的人  
''寶寶，你怎麼了?''  
''啊...我不知道嘛~Jack我真的好熱''開始脫自己的衣服，將Jack推倒在床上，小手不斷撫摸著Jack的身體，一路往下摸到Jack的下體，解開褲頭伸進去就開始搓揉，低頭吻住Jack的唇，Jack被陳廷軒的動作嚇到，雖然陳廷軒平常也很主動，但在床事上Jack還是主導比較多，陳廷軒主動的有點怪，越想越不對勁，Jack強壓著將人壓在身下操的衝動，坐起身捧著陳廷軒的臉問話

''寶寶，你等等，你剛剛吃了甚麼?''  
''嗯...剛剛有個婆婆給我糖吃啊，然後就全身發熱，啊...Jack快點啦~我等不及了''，Jack的臉瞬間垮下來，照陳廷軒說的應該是他之前殺的某位黑道老大的妻子，心狠手辣的程度跟他老公差不多，沒想到要報仇還把腦筋動到陳廷軒身上，''真是找死''，Jack心想

''寶貝，下次別人給的東西你不要亂吃，不管是誰，除了我誰都不能信聽到沒''  
''嗯~好啦~我知道了...''用腳蹭了蹭Jack的腰，Jack瞇了瞇眼睛便俯身下去親吻陳廷軒唇，細細地描繪著他的唇形，舌頭撬開他的牙關掃蕩，兩條舌頭勾在一起，畫面好不色情，來不及吞下的津液順著陳廷軒的下巴流下來，Jack順著水痕往下親，在脖子上留下印記，再繼續往下啃咬著陳廷軒的鎖骨，流下一個又一個曖昧的紅痕，Jack滿意地看著自己的傑作，手往下捏住陳廷軒的紅果，另一邊用嘴巴輕輕叼著，舌頭順著紋路打轉

''嗯...Jack你...快一點...下面...哈啊....想要你''  
''別急嘛寶寶''  
''嗯...怎麼能不急...下面都流水了....''Jack伸手往陳廷軒的後穴摸，早就濕了一片，拿過床頭櫃上的潤滑劑擠了一坨開始擴張，慢慢地加入兩根三根，指間滑過敏感點，爽的陳廷軒一陣顫抖  
''嗯..哥哥...不要手指...要你...快進來啊..''Jack抽出手指換上自己的性器，在穴口磨蹭，磨的陳廷軒都快沒耐心了，扭了扭腰將Jack拉近自己，在他耳邊低語  
''哥哥~快進來呀...軒軒下面想你了...''  
''嗯...你要叫哥哥?''  
''老...老公~快點進來..操壞我啊...''話音剛落，Jack便直接挺入陳廷軒的小穴，緊緻的感覺爽的Jack頭皮發麻，等陳廷軒適應之後便開始慢慢地挺動跨部，當然，陳廷軒不滿足於Jack現在的速度  
''啊..老公...動快一點啦~你是不是不行啊...''  
''寶貝，你知道不能在男人面前說不行嗎?''，語畢便開始大操大幹起來，兩手撐在陳廷軒的兩側，下身快速頂弄，陳廷軒雙手環上Jack的脖子，將他拉近自己索吻，雙腿夾著那人精壯的腰部，呻吟隨著那人的速度起起伏伏，床單被陳廷軒後穴流出來的液體打濕了一塊，房間充斥著兩人的味道，呻吟低喘和肉體拍打聲在房間裡迴響

Jack用力頂弄著陳廷軒的敏感點，陳廷軒爽的直接射了出來，每次跟Jack做都不用怎麼撫慰，每每都被操射，後穴收縮的很緊，Jack抽插數十下後便將濃精一股一股的射在陳廷軒的穴裡，然後慢慢退出，看著白濁從被操紅的小穴緩緩流出，視覺上的衝擊讓Jack疲軟的性器又抬起頭來  
''啊...Jack的東西都流出來了...''  
''這麼想留著啊?''  
''嗯...想給Jack...生小寶寶''  
''那我們再多來幾次吧''說完抱著陳廷軒在房間的各個角落用各種姿勢做了個遍

清洗完畢之後，Jack將人抱到床上，看著陳廷軒熟睡的臉起身走到房外打了通電話  
''喂，是我，嗯...對，幫我個忙....幫我調一下我家附近的監視器，好...謝謝''，不一會兒，那人就傳來一封郵件，打開裡面全是視頻，Jack一個一個看完之後，冷笑了一下，眼裡滿滿都是殺意，起身走到地下室，翻出自己很久沒碰的蝴蝶刀，戴上手套，騎車前往一棟別墅.....

隔天新聞播報：''昨晚半夜一位老婦人被殺害，死相慘烈，對方手法殘忍，疑似私人恩怨....目前警方正在調查...''


End file.
